


Stories, Lies, and Confessions

by tooberjoober



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M, set after The Wire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 06:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20205319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tooberjoober/pseuds/tooberjoober
Summary: Garak has fallen into the habit of telling Julian various stories from his life. The only problem was that they were all vastly contradictory and Julian never knew which to believe.





	Stories, Lies, and Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> back at it with another self indulgent fic no one asked for. This time another ds9 one! But this one is garashir which people seem to like so, enjoy?  
If you do let me know. There’ll almost certainly be more as I continue to watch ds9

Garak has fallen into the habit of telling Julian various stories from his life. The only problem was that they were all vastly contradictory and Julian never knew which to believe. 

Some of the stories sounded more plausible than others. “My dear Doctor, I was simply a cog in a much larger machine.” Garak smiled over one of their weekly luncheons. “I was used as a scapegoat and exiled. Quite simple really.” 

Others were more outrageous and much less believable, these were usual giving when Garak was is in a playful mood, or when he was a bit tipsy. “I am the illegitimate son of Enabran Tain!” He proclaimed in a hushed whisper one evening over a particularly strong batch of synthales. “I was exiled to protect him from the criticism of the public eye! Marriage is quite sacred to us, you know, Doctor.” At which point Garak turned a gaze onto Julian which made him feel more like a meal than a friend.

Some stories outlined a humble beginning. “My father was a farmer. My brothers were content to assist on the farm, but I longed for something greater. I dreamed of glory and serving my country.” 

Others were…decidedly less humble. “I am the last living heir to Cardassia’s royal bloodline.” 

Julian had some questions about that one. “Would you care to explain?” 

“No, I don’t believe I should.” Garak responded with a smug smile, bringing a glass of Cardassian ale to his lips. 

There were some stories that Julian really hoped weren’t true. “Yes, yes, Gul Dukat was my lover. I spurned him shortly before the end of Bajoran occupation and he used his position to frame and exile me.” Garak waved off mention of the Gul one day. “Horrible lover really, terribly selfish. He was lucky I was with him for as long as I was.” 

Some stories were spoken with anger. “You will never be able to fully understand me, Doctor!” The title spat out in rage. “I am a killer! I killed hundreds of Bajorans, men, women, children! It did not matter. I slaughtered them all only to have to live amongst their putrid masses!” But no matter the anger Garak presented, Julian didn’t believe those. He couldn’t believe Garak was so cold and cruel. He saw the sadness behind his eyes. 

Other stories were much sadder. These usually came with more alcohol and a melancholy demeanor than the others, sometimes it was after a minor tragedy. “I held the child in my arms as she was dying. She was…she couldn’t have been older than ten.” Garak’s face twitched with something Julian didn’t recognize. “She made me promise to tell her mother she had been a good girl.” He swallowed, a sad smile coming onto his face. “I didn’t have the heart to tell her I had watched her mother die mere hours before I found her among the rubble.” These stories were spoken with a tenderness Julian couldn’t help but want to believe.

Garak had enough stories to fill a lifetime, but so few of them felt anywhere close to genuine. Julian believed he would never get the truth. ”Garak?” Julian asked thoughtfully. 

”Yes, my dear doctor.” Garak smiled his trademark sly grin. 

”Are any of the stories you tell me true?” Julian asked, a small smile on his face as he waited for Garak’s usual answer. 

”They’re all true, dearest Doctor.” Garak and Julian said in unison. Garak paused, something unreadable passing his face. “If you knew my answer, why ask the question?” 

”I always hope for a different answer.” Julian responded with a sigh, leaning back in his chair. 

”I am sorry to disappoint.” Garak smiled. 

“I don’t believe you are.” Julian shook his head. 

”One day I’m sure you’ll find a way to discover my truths.” Garak offered, patting Julian’s hand lightly. 

“Garak,” Julian said again, eyes flickering down to their hands before he met Garak’s gaze again. “How…how do you feel about me? No lies or obfuscation.” 

Garak raised a brow. He paused for a moment before he spoke. “Really, Doctor? You cannot trust me. How will you know whether or not I’m telling the truth?” 

Julian hesitated. “With this…I think I’ll know.” 

The Cardassian smiled. “Truthfully…it depends on the day, Doctor. There are some days where you are far too smug and arrogant, reminiscent of everything the Federation loves to pretend it’s not. And yet I cannot pretend that I don’t enjoy our lunches. There is something…irritatingly charming about you, Doctor.” 

”That’s how you see me. How do you feel about me?” Julian repeated, brushing off Garak’s ruder comments, hand reaching out to grasp at Garak’s. 

This gave Garak pause. “You barely know me.” 

”I barely know the old you.” Julian corrected. “Whoever the old Garak was, I know who you are now.” He squeezed Garak’s hand. 

Garak blinked owlishly, tilting his head slightly. After a moment of silent wonder, a wry grin came onto his face. “Isn’t it obvious, my dear?” He asked. “I’m in love with you, of course.” 

Julian’s face flushed bright. “I said no lies or obfuscation!” He exclaimed, throwing his hands up, frustrated and flustered. 

“But my dear doctor,” Garak stood from his seat, stalking around the table towards Julian. He stood behind him, placing his hands on his shoulders. “What do I always say?” Garak leaned down so his lips were practically pressed to the doctor’s ear. Julian’s back stiffened at the sudden contact. “All of my stories are true.” He hummed softly, sending a shiver down Julian’s spine. “Especially the lies.” Garak was gone before Julian had the chance to say another word, his heart ramming in his chest as he thought about the implications of Garak’s latest lie. 

”Shit.” Julian let out his breath and crumpled onto the table. 


End file.
